


[Art] Rivals

by Artmetica



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-19
Updated: 2011-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-14 21:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artmetica/pseuds/Artmetica





	[Art] Rivals




End file.
